


present

by sangi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-25
Updated: 2006-08-25
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangi/pseuds/sangi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first gift he ever gave her was a bird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	present

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2006, posted again here for archival reasons.

The first gift he ever gave her was a bird. She hadn’t known what it was at first and had asked all around her village. A note came with it, saying that he had gotten it when the (newly re-instituted and now they have morals) Freedom Fighters had attacked a Fire Nation settlement.

 

Jun had puzzled over it until she grew bored of trying to find out what it was.

 

The next time Jet sent her a note it told her that the bird was a white-faced Storm-petrel from Po Shin on the Northern Coast of the Earth Nation.

 

And the next time Jet visited, he asked her where it was.

 

She smiled and pointed behind her.

 

Sitting in a gigantic birdcage elaborately decorated with sheer silk and jewels was the lone storm-petrel. He laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek.


End file.
